vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
138724-serious-problem-with-store-costume-sets
Content ---- ---- Yeah... one of the reasons I haven't been too interested in buying any of the new costumes. I feel like I'm not getting the complete suit of armor on my Mechari. It's really noticeable on the new metallic sets. But not being able to get cowboy boots sucks the most. Edited October 7, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- there are costumes that do hide them, hell i leveled a medic just to get access to their pvp gear for a pair of boots that will hide the feet. it would almost be better if they gave me no hope of proper shoes. currently everytime i see a new set of gear i get excited to see if the boots are worth my time alone. the problem is we know carbine can have gear that shows feet. they just think its cute not too i guess, and ignore how terrible it makes gear lets look (example warrior tier gear) | |} ---- ---- I wish they'd ever give a answer on what the deal with Mechari feet is. Is it lore related? Is it intentional? Is it a technical issue? Is it an art issue? Is it something we'll see fixed? Is it something that can be fixed? To have one race that is essentially bugged (unless this is intentional, which I doubt considering some boots work) and makes it so most foot armor doesn't work on them for going on a year and a half is shoddy at best. And the fact that we've never been able to get a straight answer on this is really disappointing. I've found threads that go back to beta where people question this without ever getting an answer. I can get past Mechari not having a voice or proper house, but it's really hard to ignore when you find this awesome looking set of armor and then have your feet sticking out, clashing with the entire thing. And expecting us to now spend money on these things means it should be more of a priority to fix/address. I'm not going to spend real money to get only 90% of a costume. Edited October 7, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- you say that, but there are already a handful of models ingame that look correct. so no, i dont believe it is something we have to deal with. | |} ---- It's a problem that comes with any race that has non-standard feet. Female mechari do, and I checked this, have stiletto heels as part of their actual feet. Footwear isn't designed to be worn on what is essentially another set of footwear. I'm certain there's a ton of people who play WoW that want boots for Tauren that cover the feet but that's not going to happen because of hooves. Heck, take solace that it's not like the Forsaken from WoW for whom every pair of shoes in that game doesn't cover their toes in spite of them having standard human feet. | |} ---- ----